Divertidos y Bochornosos Cortos de TLH
by StarcoFantasma
Summary: Una colección de cuentos cortos con referencias a varias series animadas para adultos y algunas otras más. A ver si consiguen adivinar cuales son ; ) The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.
1. Sencillo Pero Efectivo

**Sencillo Pero Efectivo**

Resuelto el asunto de la mala suerte, y luego de que su familia muy hipócritamente se disculpara con ella, una muy inconforme Linka se decidió a tomar venganza contra quien había empezado todo eso en primer lugar.

La madrugada de un sábado en el que el equipo de Soccer de Lynn se reuniría para entrenar, la peliblanca se había escabullido a la habitación de su hermana mayor inmediata teniendo cuidado de no despertarla a ella o a Lucy.

Con mucho sigilo, se acercó a apagar la alarma de su despertador, a sabiendas de que con eso bastaría para que se quedara dormida de largo.

Después sustrajo su maletín deportivo de debajo de su cama y se escabulló de la casa Loud oculta bajo una sudadera con capucha.

* * *

Completada con éxito la primera fase de su plan, Linka llegó primero que nadie al estadio y entró a los vestidores.

Allí abrió el maletín, se quitó la sudadera develando su blanco cabello ahora teñido de color castaño por la tintura que se había aplicado la noche anterior, y cambió sus ropas por un jersey deportivo, unos pantalones cortos y un par de tennis.

–Ja ja, ahora va a ver Lynn –rió con malicia mirándose al espejo en lo que terminaba de atarse una cola de caballo con una liga.

* * *

A la hora en que las amigas de Lynn fueron llegando para la practica, Linka salió de los vestidores con su perfecto disfraz, lista para arruinar la reputación de su hermana por lo que le había hecho.

Tenía planeado hacer algo cien veces peor a lo que les había hecho Luan cuando usó dobles para el día de los inocentes.

–Hola, qué tal compañeras –saludó Linka imitando la voz de Lynn a las integrantes del equipo.

–Loud, te ves más femenina –comentó la entrenadora.

–Oigan, eso no importa. ¿Pero saben qué es lo que importa? Que ahora soy lesbiana. Vayamos a alguna parte a hacer cosas de lesbianas juntas; y luego le dirán a todas sus amigas que también pueden ser lesbianas conmigo. Porque ahora soy lesbiana.

–Seré lesbiana contigo –se ofreció Margo al considerar su propuesta.

–Hay, eso es perfecto –se alegró Lynn/Linka.

Las dos se encaminaron de regreso a los vestidores tomadas de las manos, como acordaron a hacer cosas de lesbianas la una con la otra.

≪Lynn va a ser bien lesbiana cuando termine con ella≫, rió Linka para sus adentros, contenta de que su plan, sencillo pero efectivo, hubiese salido a pedir de boca.

FIN


	2. Canción de la Fogata

**Canción de la Fogata**

Tras unas placenteras vacaciones en el Campamento Rascatraseros para las hermanas Loud, y muy agotadoras para Lincoln quien se estuvo asegurando de que todos la pasaran bien, toda la familia se sentó alrededor de la hoguera a reconfortarse de su calor bajo una bella noche estrellada.

–Bien –anunció Luna con su guitarra acústica recargada entre sus muslos–, esta es una canción inspirada por una de las grandes leyendas del viejo oeste.

Dicho esto, la tercera mayor empezó a tocar y amenizar la velada de todos con su melodiosa voz:

_Un día vi a dos vaqueros solo como era normal,_

_y descubrieron que su amigo no estaba mal._

_Y tuvieron sexo._

_Y vaqueros gays fueron._

_Sodomííííía._

–Canten todos –invitó entusiasta a que se le unieran.

_Sodomííííía._

_Sodomííííía._

–_Sodomía_ –canturreó al acabar.

FIN


	3. Lincoln Guarro

**Lincoln Guarro**

La que parecía ser una tarde como cualquier otra en la casa Loud, Lynn Sénior y Rita entraron a la sala a encontrar a casi todas sus hijas viendo la tele, sentadas en la alfombra por lo que fue necesario preguntar:

–Niñas, ¿qué le pasó al sillón? –habló primero su madre.

–Lincoln lo sacó al jardín –explicó Leni.

–¿Qué? –dijo extrañado el señor Loud–. ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Literalmente, sigue obsesionado con eso de que es _demasiado predecible_– aclaró Lori.

–Si. Hoy quiso imitar lo que vio en el Show de Comedia Guarra –concretó Luna–. Por eso lo sacó, porque dice que eso es lo que hacen los guarros.

* * *

Como dijeron, afuera en el jardín, Lincoln disfrutaba de unas cuantas gaseosas que tenía en una hielera, sentado en el sofá al aire libre sin camisa ni zapatos y con una gorra de camionero puesta.

–Hola Lola, ven, siéntate –invitó a su pequeña hermana cuando la vio pasar.

Lola sin mas se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de el.

De inmediato Lincoln se desperezó y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo disimuladamente.

–Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella sintiéndose instintivamente incómoda.

–Lola –le habló el peliblanco de modo sugerente–, hoy soy guarro. Significa que te voy a hacer algo que no vas a recordar hasta tener cuarenta años.

En el acto la niña salió corriendo y gritando despavorida hacia su casa y aseguró la puerta.

–¡Lola, vuelve acá! –la llamó Lincoln–. ¡No es lo que tú piensas! ¡Solo era sexo!

FIN


	4. Recuerdos de Vietnam

**Recuerdos de Vietnam**

Durante una tranquila tarde en la casa de retiro en compañía de Myrtle, Albert –o Pop-Pop como solía llamarlo cariñosamente su familia– se llevó una agradable sorpresa al recibir una visita por parte de su hija, su nieto, y una niña de facciones asiáticas que venía tomada de la mano de este ultimo.

–Lincoln, que bueno que vinieron.

–Abuelo, abuela, quiero presentarles a mi nueva novia: Stella.

–Buenas tardes –se presentó educadamente la chica.

–Mucho gusto –correspondió al saludo Albert–. Oye, tu cara se me hace muy familiar. ¿De dónde eres?

–De Vietnam señor. Mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar de allí.

–Ya veo –se rascó la barbilla pensativo–. Bueno, ¿y a que debo el honor de su visita?

–Vinimos a internar a la abuela de Stella –Explicó Rita–. La pobre tiene tuberculosis y necesita de cuidados especiales.

–¿Ah, si?

Justo en ese momento, ingresó una escuálida anciana de ascendencia cien por ciento asiática (a diferencia de la novia de su nieto que apenas presentaba unos rasgos distintivos) siendo empujada en una silla de ruedas por otra mujer, que no más verla hizo que a Albert se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Y es que parecía que en toda la sala, inexplicablemente el había sido el único en notar el increíble parecido que tenía con Rita, su hija, salvo porque sus ojos eran rasgados y su cabello negro, al igual que Stella. Pero por todo lo demás, como su peinado y sus amplias caderas, eran exactamente iguales.

–¿Ella… –preguntó lo evidente señalando a aquella mujer–. Es tu madre?

–Si señor –asintió Stella.

–¿Y ella… –tragó una poca de saliva y señaló a la anciana a la que venía acompañando–. Es tu abuela?

–Si.

–¿Cómo se conocieron? –preguntó Myrtle a la joven pareja.

–Bueno –empezó a contar Stella–, todo empezó un día que yo iba a la escuela en el autobús cuando…

Pero Albert no prestó atención a lo que decía la niña, ya que esta estaba enfocada en comparar con rápidas miradas cautelosas a las madres de ambos niños, cuyo parecido se hacía más notorio cada vez.

–Hola caliño –se giró a saludarlo la anciana.

Cuando vio bien la cara de esta misma, se quedó boquiabierto y supo que, en efecto, ya la había visto antes hacía poco menos de unos cincuenta años…

_Flashback._

Rememorando a sus días como combatiente en Vietnam, recordó cierta vez que el y un compañero del pelotón tomaban unas cervezas al aire libre, cuando una de las muchas trabajadoras sexuales de la localidad llegó a querer ofrecerles sus servicios.

–Hola caliño –los saludó haciendo uso de un español muy básico–, ¿tienes novia Vietnam?

–Ahora mismo no –contestó el joven Albert.

–Bien caliño –habló la prostituta vietnamita–. Yo muy caliente, muy caliente. Yo hacel amol contigo mucho. ¿Quieles fiesta?

–Si –asintió entusiasmado el recluta–, gustar fiesta. ¿Cuánto?

–Quince dólal.

–¿Quince dólares los dos? –preguntó refiriéndose también a su amigo.

–No, cada, quince dólal. Hacel amol contigo mucho. Yo muy caliente.

–Quince dólar es muy boku –regateó Albert–. Cinco dólares cada uno.

–Yo chupa, chupa. Hacel amol contigo bueno. _Muack_, _muack_, _muack_, _muack_…

–Mi mamá solo me deja gastar cinco dólares.

–Ok, diez dólal cada.

–¿Y qué nos haces por diez dólares?

–Todo lo que queláis.

–¿Todo?

–Todo.

–Bueno amigo –se levantó Albert de su silla animándose a entrarle–, ¿quieres gastar este dinero que tanto nos costó ganar? Ya sabes que la mitad de estas putas amarillas son oficiales del Viet Cong. La otra mitad tiene tuberculosis. Asegúrate de follar con las que tosen.

_Fin del Flashback._

Siguió mirando perplejo la cara de la vieja vietnamita en silla de ruedas que no dejaba de toser, y esta le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

–Creo que es una hermosa historia –comentó Myrtle en cuanto Stella terminó con su relato.

–¿Verdad que si? –aseguró Stella plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio–. Lincoln supo ser persistente.

–¿No son lindos Albert? –preguntó la novia de este.

–Oh, santo dios –gimoteó el veterano, sin tener la más remota idea de como empezar a explicar el horrible embrollo que acababa de armarse.

Y si no te has percatado; es que aquí Lincoln y Stella primos son.

FIN


	5. El lunar

**El lunar**

Tras una ardua jornada de gimnasia en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, las chicas acudieron a ducharse en grupo para poder limpiarse el sudor y quitarse toda la pestilencia que traían encima.

Así, todo iba relativamente normal, hasta que en dado momento Jordan Chica avisó a las otras sobre unos ruidos que creyó escuchar atrás de una de las paredes de las duchas.

Cuando todas dejaron de charlar y se fijaron en tres pequeños agujeros a medio metro de altura de la pared que señaló, y que hasta entonces nadie había notado, fue que advirtieron que se trataban de un grupo de mirones.

–¡Es Rusty Spokes! –exclamó Jordan, en lo que ella y las demás cerraban las llaves de las regaderas y se cubrían sus cuerpos con las toallas.

–¿Quién está allá atrás? –exigió saber Mollie–, ¿quién es?

–Malditos libidinosos –reclamó Stella–, largo de aquí.

–Oh, no se alarmen, chicas –oyeron reír a Rusty de manera descarada atrás del agujero de en medio–, somos del departamento de sanidad. Venimos a registrar los cuerpos sin licencia. ¿Por qué no dan un paso adelante y nos los muestran?

–Si, ¿pero por qué la revisión? –preguntó Jordan quien, al igual que las demás, no pudo evitar echarse a reír con aquel comentario en vez de sentirse ofendida.

–Originalidad, limpieza e higiene –contestó el mirón, con lo que todas volvieron a soltarse en picaras carcajadas.

–Es preferible que salgan de aquí si no quieren verse en problemas –dijo Risas una vez acabó de reír–. Oye, Spokes, si Zach está contigo es mejor que le cubras los ojos para que no se confunda.

–Zach es raro –comentó Kat.

–Les gusta, les fascina –se dirigió emocionado Zach, el mirón del agujero de la derecha, a sus otros dos amigos que estaban espiando con el atrás de la pared–, a estas chicas que las miremos, quieren que las veamos, véanlas.

–Pues no se retiran –acertó a aclarar Liam, el del agujero de la izquierda.

–Averigüémoslo... –sugirió Rusty, y en el acto asomó la lengua por su agujero correspondiente con lo que las chicas rieron con mayor picardía–. ¿Qué edtán haciendo?

–Cielos, se acerca una de ellas –avisó aun más emocionado Zach.

–¿En sedio?

En respuesta a esto, Jordan agarró un poco de jabón liquido y se lo pasó por la lengua Rusty que la retiro al instante y las chicas rieron divertidas.

–Oh, maldición... –protestó Rusty escupiendo los restos de jabón–. Divertido, ¿no? Muy bien, te daré algo para que juegues.

–¿Rusty, qué haces? –preguntó Zach cuando lo vio ponerse en pie y bajarse los pantalones, a la vez que Liam se echó a reír.

En el momento que Jordan cogió otro poco de jabón en caso de que Rusty volviera a asomar su lengua, lo que vio asomar esta vez fue su miembro lleno de granos, ante lo cual las chicas gritaron como pretendiendo hacerse las escandalizadas pero sin dejar de reír.

–_Aquí, pollita_ –bromeó Rusty haciendo una vocecilla como de personaje de dibujos animados–._ Cuchi, cuchi... Ven aquí..._ _Ven aquí..._

–Un momento –oyeron avisar a una de las niñas–, conozco a ese chico.

–¡Polly! –exclamaron el resto.

No obstante, las chicas se vieron forzadas a terminar con aquel obsceno pero divertido juego cuando la maestra Johnson entró a las regaderas a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, por lo que tuvieron que retirarse.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rusty al percibir que todo quedó en silencio.

Zach estaba por avisarle, pero antes Liam le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

–No te muevas –dijo su amigo granjero a Rusty–, se está acercando.

Con esto, Zach rió entre dientes y volvió a mirar por su agujero para ver que sucedía entonces.

–¿No me están engañando? –preguntó el pelirrojo pecoso a sus amigos.

–Esta embelesada –fue lo que respondió Zach haciendo lo posible por aguantar la risa.

–_Hola_ –siguió Rusty con su broma de hacer hablar a su miembro con una vocecita–, _soy Peedee el duendecillo alegre y me gusta divertirme. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

Al verlo, la maestra Johnson abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a acercarse gruñendo muy molesta ante tal acto indecente.

–No te muevas –avisó Liam a Rusty–, ya viene por el.

–Oh –se emocionó el otro–, enloquecerá.

–Aquí viene.

Al otro lado, la maestra se fue acercando sigilosamente con sus manos extendidas.

–Te necesita... Está casi aquí... ¡Te tiene! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja...!

–Hay, Dios mío... –gimió Rusty al sentir que las callosas manos de la Srta. Johnson se cerraban en torno a su pene y halaban con fuerza a través del pequeño agujero.

–¡Te tengo ahora, Rusty Spokes –bramó enfurecida–, y te llevaré con el director ahora!

–Ahora si, en realidad te tiene –rió Liam antes de abandonar el escondite y dejar a Rusty a su suerte.

–Quédate ahí, amigo –rió igualmente Zach que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

–¡Alguien llame al director –gritó la maestra Johnson sin soltar el miembro de Rusty–, al señor Huggins!

–¿Significa que Rusty y la Srta. Johnson están comprometidos? –fue lo ultimo que se oyó decir a Zach en tono de burla al escapar del escondite.

–Sé que eres tu –gruñó la maestra manteniendo firme su agarre–, engendro, tu...

Entre duros y dolorosos forcejeos, Rusty al fin pudo difícilmente soltarse tras lo cual volvió a subirse los pantalones y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

–Tu, engendro –gruñó la maestra Johnson asomándose a ver por el agujero en su búsqueda–. Tu, asqueroso perverso... Te escucho allí... Asqueroso degenerado...

Más tarde ese mismo día, la Srta. Johnson se reunió con el director de la escuela en su oficina para ponerlo al tanto de los hechos.

Sin embargo, lo que llegó a proponer ese rato para dar solución al problema era tan desconcertante, que el propio director sólo podía escuchar aturdido y boquiabierto la descabellada idea de la maestra.

–Bien, señor Huggins –propuso con toda seriedad–. Sé que esto es completamente inusual. Pero es la única forma de encontrar a ese chico. Ahora, ese chico tiene un lunar y podría reconocer sus partes en cualquier sitio.

A las puertas de la oficina del director, su secretaria Cheryl, su alumno asistente Clyde McBride y el entrenador Pacowski escuchaban todo haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por contener la risa.

–A pesar de las risas juveniles de algunos –continuó la maestra Johnson–, este es un asunto extremadamente serio.

El director asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

–Ese... –prosiguió–. Ese seductor y perverso debe ser detenido, es muy peligroso...

Mientras la maestra seguía con su explicación, Lincoln llegó a la antesala con una carpeta que se le había olvidado a su mejor amigo en el aula; pero antes de que dijera algo, Clyde le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callado y dejara seguir escuchando la conversación.

–Y –siguió adelante la maestra Johnson con su idea para atrapar al mirón del baño de las chicas–, señor Huggins, estoy segura de que todos en esta sala saben quien es. Es un despreciable perverso.

–Señorita –la interrumpió el director tras tragar una poca de saliva–, yo digo que...

–Bien –asintió Agnes pacientemente–, lo lamento, pero lo tuve en mis manos y no voy a permitir que se escabulla de nuevo, señor.

La peor parte es que, sin querer, el director tenía su mano apretada contra el botón del micrófono con el que acostumbraba a llamar a los alumnos a su oficina, de modo que todo mundo en la institución –desde los profesores en la sala de maestros hasta los empleados de la cafetería, pasando por las aulas de los alumnos de ultimo año hasta los niños de preescolar– oía claramente el tema que se estaba debatiendo a través de los parlantes y, al igual que todos los que escuchaban a las puertas de la oficina, se estaban conteniendo para no carcajearse, algunos más que otros.

–_Ahora _–se escuchó continuar a la maestra Johnson en toda la escuela–, _todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que reunamos a cinco chicos por unos cuantos minutos. Los profesores estarán presentes, Rusty Spokes y cuatro chicos que consideren adecuados y nosotros, señor Huggins, nosotros, detendremos esta amenaza y... Es una amenaza. Bien, ¿que van a hacer?_

–Eh... ¿Cinco jóvenes, al desnudo... –repitió el señor Huggins a ver si había entendido bien lo que proponía la Srta. Johnson–. Expuestos para que pueda identificar... Por medio de...? Me permitirá llamar partes púbicas, señorita... Eh... Tales partes son...Tan... Personales...

–Bueno, bueno, podemos cubrir sus rostros para que no sea tan embarazoso. Escuche, debemos hacerlo, aunque a usted le parezca tan desagradable. Yo lo conozco... Y ese... Chico, tenía un lunar y ese lunar es la clave.

–Señorita mía –volvió a decir el director, bastante incomodo por la situación en la que lo ponían–, ¿reconoce usted la dificultad de su petición? Yo me sentiría feliz de... Aprender al joven... Eh...Yo mismo. ¿Pero se imagina lo que diría la junta de educación si los reuniéramos con... Con el fin de examinar sus partes privadas pa... Sus... Eh... Sus partes privadas, por un incriminador lunar?

–Pero–insistió la maestra–, señor Huggins...

–Señor Huggins... –interrumpió Lincoln quien entró a la oficina sin pedir permiso, en ese momento que el director Pacowski se mordía el puño, Cheryl estaba roja y Clyde lagrimeaba de tanto contener la risa–. Disculpe, pero no pude evitar escucharlo todo allá afuera y estoy preocupado por mis hermanas menores, ¿sabe? No me gustaría irme a la escuela media el próximo semestre sabiendo que hay mirones aquí; pero creo tener un plan que pueda darle solución a esto.

Lejos de reclamarle por interrumpir, el director asintió sonriente y con un gesto le indicó que siguiera adelante a ver si podía proponer algo mejor.

–Llamamos a la policía... –propuso Lincoln haciendo pausas intermitentes para morderse el labio inferior o taparse la boca–. Pedimos que nos envíen a uno de sus dibujantes... ji ji ji ji ji... Y la Srta. Johnson... Les dará una descripción ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...! Colocaremos carteles de _Se Busca _por toda la escuela ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...! _¿Han visto esta parte?_ ¡Ja ja ja ja ja...! _No intenten detenerla porque es peligrosa y está armada_... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA...! _La ultima vez fue vista en el vestidor de las chicas_... ¡Ja ja ja...! _Tratando de... De infiltrarse_... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja...! _Repórtenla de inmediato a Agnes Johnson_... ¡JA JA JA...! _No sabemos sus intenciones_ ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...!

Para el momento en que Lincoln se tiró al suelo a desternillarse de la risa y el propio director no pudo aguantar más el romper en carcajadas igualmente, la Srta. Johnson se retiró molesta de la oficina a sabiendas de que no la iban a tomar en serio.

Al salir de la oficina, se topó con que Cheryl, el entrenador Pacowski y Clyde se carcajeaban de igual forma a más no poder; del mismo modo que sucedía con todos en la escuela incluyendo hasta la araña mascota de su clase.

Para su mayor indignación, en el pasillo se encontró con un retrato enmarcado del presidente Dwight Eisenhower que sonreía como si, por mera casualidad, también se estuviese riendo de ella en su propia cara.

FIN


End file.
